1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reliable data transport. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques and mechanisms for efficiently and reliably transmitting data in a packet based network.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliable data transport in packet-based networks is a desirable feature. In unicast networks, reliable data transport is typically provided by mechanisms such as the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). TCP provides for the retransmission of dropped or lost data packets. TCP has been able to provide for sufficient reliability in many types of packet-based networks. However, the techniques of the present invention recognize that there are some limitations to TCP based reliability. For example, TCP based reliability is often insufficient for multicast networks or for delay sensitive networks. Other reliability mechanisms have their own sets of drawbacks. In some examples, reliability mechanisms fail to operate effectively after changes in network topology.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving the mechanisms for allowing reliable data transport.